If You Love Me
by HannibalsGirl
Summary: Kay: When Christine returns to the 5th Cellar in the final chapters of Kay, what transpires between her and her Phantom while Raoul waits on the other side of the door... Rated M for explicit sexual content. Please R&R, I'd love to hear you feedback!
1. Tell Me

My first Phantom fic, I started it about a year ago and finally decided to post it, please R&R!

If You Love Me

Christine walked into the apartment underneath the opera house and saw that it was in a terrible state; the sitting room was covered in torn paper, a musical manuscript. "Don Juan Triumphant" she realised sadly. Christine walked into her own room and saw that the walls were coated in blood, her own she realised, from her earlier suicide attempt. She reached up and felt the blood drying in her hair, "stupid" she thought to herself, now that she thought about it she could have just as easily drowned herself in her bathtub or slit her throat with a letter opener from her bureau, though she was glad that she hadn't.

She looked up to her bed and saw Nadir sitting on the edge of it watching over Erik's sleeping form. "He's sleeping" He said softly, without looking up

"I see," she told him, "is he okay?"

"He's fine." Was his simple reply, but then he added "He hasn't got long though." Christine walked over to the bed and looked down at Erik. He seemed so vulnerable while he slept, almost child like. As she gazed at his almost peaceful face, she began to cry. Tears dripped down her face and fell upon Erik's. He woke as her tears rolled over his mouth.

"Christine!" he announced, "You came back."

"I couldn't bear to be without you" she cried, as she wrapped her arms around him and Nadir slowly slipped out the room, leaving them alone.

"I never expected you to return to me," he sobbed, "I thought you were gone forever."

"So did I," she admitted "I never thought I would come back here again."

Erik sat up in the bed and looked Christine in the eyes "But you did," he said "and that's what's important." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him closer. "But I'm dying Christine, you can't stay."

"I know" she replied sadly, "but I wish I didn't have to."

They sat for a while in silence before Erik quietly asked, "Christine, could I ask you to do one last thing for me before I die?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed distressed by his current state, "anything!" "Christine," he continued "do you love me?"


	2. Show Me

Sorry it took me so long to update, enjoy there will be more to come!

"Of course I do, my darling," she quickly replied, "more than anything".

"Christine, show me you love me" At first Christine was confused, and then she realised what Erik meant "O…Of course," she responded nervously,

"anything for the man I love". An awkward silence fell over the pair as Erik awaited a real response, and as Christine contemplated what this would mean.

"well," Christine began quietly, slipping the shawl off from over her shoulders, she turned around and began to unlace her corset, when she felt Erik sit up behind her, she looked over her shoulder as Erik rose to stand in front of her, she turned to face him and was met with a passionate kiss on her full lips, she returned his kisses as he began to unlace her corset with his arms wrapped tightly around her back. As Christine became more eager she began unbuttoning Erik's shirt, noticing for the first time, his toned physic. As Erik finally had her corset unlaced, he tore it from her body, stepping back for a brief moment to take in the sight of her pert breasts, he moaned and within moments was pressed close to her, nibbling at her neck and tracing it's contours with his tongue. Before moving lower to her breasts.

Christine let out a small moan as Erik's mouth encased one of her now hardened nipples, his mouth warm against her skin as he gently teased each of the buds with a skilled tongue.

Christine's mind was more than made up.

Erik continued lavishing her body with kisses as fumbled with the waist of his pants, struggling to undo each of the buttons as his tongue made its way down below her waist.

Finally, with both of them now completely naked, Erik's tongue reached the warm place between Christine's thighs. Christine closed her eyes and gnawed on her bottom lip as Erik lifter her onto the bed and separated her legs, eyes widening at what he saw.

Slowly he lowered his face to the level of her warmth, blowing slightly making her back arch slightly as his cool breath hit her. She waited for only a moment, before she felt his long fingers separate her, and begin investigating the moist place between her thighs, first tracing around every contour, before discovering the most sensitive part of her. He slowly began to circle his fingers around her bud, making her writhe, her every muscle tightening as he increased the pressure.

He enjoyed watching her in the throws of pleasure, moaning, her fingers tightening around the sheets, surprised little gasps escaping her lips every few moments, taking a slow crescendo as his ministrations brought her to climax, her entire body shaking as the greatest pleasure she had ever experienced racked her every muscle.

Relaxing the tension in her muscles and settling back onto the bed Christine was now very eager to reciprocate.


	3. Taste Me

Here's the next chapter, I know its been a while but I've been really busy!

Relaxing the tension in her muscles and settling back onto the bed Christine was now very eager to reciprocate.

Sitting up, Christine looked into Erik's eyes for a long moment, before moving over him, she blushed slightly as she noticed his excitement, now painfully evident. 

Crawling toward him slowly, Christine pushed Erik onto the bed nervously, running her hands over the dips in his chest, marking well-defined muscle. Slowly, she moved over him, trailing kisses down from his neck, over his chest, and then down to his groin, ticking his pelvic muscles with her tongue.

Slowly, nervously, but not reluctantly, Christine took Erik into her mouth, slowly teasing his tip with her moist lips and slowly licking circles around his length. 

Erik moaned, and Christine knew that he was near release. Without thinking she took his entirety into her mouth, now wanting him even more, she began to increase the pressure between her lips as Erik came explosively into her mouth, screaming her name as it hit him.


	4. Love Me

OK final chapter …finally

OK final chapter …finally! Hope you like it!

Erik's head hit his pillow as he panted, gasping for air after the first orgasm he had experienced at the hands of another, Christine lifted herself from him and crawled up to meet him, the lay face to face for a long moment before the moved in closer to one another and shared a long passionate kiss, each tasting themselves on the others lips and lapping greedily at the others tongue small moans escaped both their lips as Erik regained his erection and pressed himself against Christine's moist thighs, silence remained between them as she slowly rolled onto her back and Erik slipped inside her for the first time.

As he made his entrance her body tightened and she made a quiet sob as she was torn. Erik placed small kisses against her face and neck and remained still inside her while she adjusted to his size.

Erik stared deep into Christine's eyes as is waiting for permission to proceed, by way of an answer, Christine nodded, breathing deeply as he gently pulled away from her, before again pushing into her, she gasped as he continued to pump into her with increasing force as they both moaned each other's names with passion.

They soon felt themselves reach climax and they stared deeply into each other's eyes as they came together with an explosive burst as Christine tightened and Erik filled her with an inexplicable warmth.

Exhausted, Erik collapsed onto Christine's delicate form, chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath. They lay in silence for a long while, before Erik leaned into her ear and whispered "Christine, I will always love you." Christine mouthed "You too." And they slept in each other's arms until morning came.


End file.
